Aftermath of a Green Flash
by datbenik513
Summary: A brief recap of certain moments of the Great Battle from the POV of several women, each playing - or having at a time played - an important role in Harry's life.


A/N.

This was my very first fanfic attempt ever.

* Quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowlings, Chapter 34 "The Forest Again"  
** Quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowlings, Chapter 36 "The Flaw in the Plan"

* * *

"Harry saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone."*

* * *

Ginny was taking on a masked Death Eater about twice her size and was holding surprisingly well against the sheer force the Death Eater was sending his curses with. Her "_Protego Horribilis_" was able to block and reflect all his curses, but it took much energy from her to maintain her shield. She changed tactics and started moving in zigzag around the corridor in order not to provide him a clear shot. It seemed to work; his jinxes were hitting the walls, the gargoyle, two armors, but not her. Then, something broke her concentration as a burning pain entered her chest. Tears of pain filled her eyes, she dropped her wand, and fell on the floor grasping her chest with both hands, desperately trying to catch her breath.

The Death Eater closed up on her and pointed his wand at her head. "Say goodbye to your friends, pretty fa..." These were his last words as Charlie's "_Reducto!_", sent from a couple of meters only, blast his head completely away, causing bone splinters, brain tissue, and blood scattering all over the place. Ginny became nauseous at the sight of the headless man.

"Thanks, Charlie, that was close!" she muttered.

"That"s what big brothers are for, sis," Charlie answered with a half smile on his blooded, worn face.

"Harry..." she could not fight her tears any more. "Harry is dead... I felt it...it was as if I was hit with a curse right in the chest...he is dead....DEAD!!!!!"

All Charlie could do was holding her as she was sobbing uncontrollably, mourning the loss of the boy she loved.

"Ginny, ssh, you can't know it, you haven't seen it happen. Harry is tough and is not someone who gets himself killed just like that," Charlie tried to calm her little sister down, holding her tight, stroking her fiery red hair, muttering words of comfort into her ear.

"Charlie, I can't explain it, but I felt the curse entering his body. It was of extraordinary strength. Only a very powerful wizard can cast such a curse. He's gone and I couldn't even say him goodbye!!!" she cried again.

Both lowered their head and closed their eyes, bidding their silent farewell to their fallen comrade. Then Ginny stood up, dead calm, and found her wand among the debris.

"With him gone, my life has no meaning any more. I loved him all my life, even last year, when he left me without saying a word. The only thing I can think of right now is to take as many Death Eaters with me as I can, if I have to join him today. No niceties, no '_Expelliarmus'_ bullshit."

"Ginny, you still have your family. Take care of yourself ... for us and for all the others," was all Charlie could say, seeing her determination. He gave her a kiss on her cheek as he pulled her in a fierce hug, which eventually could be their last one, and they went on their killing spree, each picking their own targets. Just like Ginny said, no "_Expelliarmus_", no niceties. She still remembered their adventure in the Department of Mysteries, when Harry went after Bellatrix Lestrange. He told her about Voldemort's voice in his head saying "You have to mean it, Harry..." Well, she meant it. She felt no remorse as she threw "_Avada Kedavra!_" on a werewolf who was just about to attack a Ravenclaw sixth-year from behind. She nodded in recognition as she saw the body being thrown several meters behind. She conjured a stake with her wand, with another flick directed it into the chest of Sanguini, the vampire she'd met in Slughorn's Slug Club, as he was holding an unconscious Slytherin girl in his hands, baring his fangs. She nodded in recognition as the body turned to ashes.

They were stepping over mingled bodies of comrades and enemies, scattered debris, a dead spider, as they were chasing the Death Eaters, who for a strange reason were abandoning the battle and pulling out of the castle.

The defenders - lesser in numbers, most injured - were all in the Great Hall as the professors were desperately trying to reinforce what was left from the wards and protections. Ginny and Charlie joined the other Weasleys and were glad to see Hermione, Luna and Neville also around them. Hermione's face was all but covered with blood and soot, a deep cut across her cheek and another one on her right forearm. Ron looked somber, his face was tearstained.

"Where is Harry, you two? You must know, he tells you everything. I saw him for a brief second when you three came back and that's just all about it," Ginny requested upon seeing her best friends.

"Ginny, we honestly don't know," answered Hermione. "We went to the Shrieking Shack, saw Snape being murdered by Voldemort's snake, but before he died he'd given something to Harry, which - I would guess - were his memories. He told us to try take Nagini out if we can. Then we came back to the castle and we lost sight of him."

"I saw him not so long ago," caught Neville up with them. "He told me about the snake too. He had his cloak with him; he said he had to do something, something only he could do."

"I saw you talking to someone, Neville, and thought you were out of your mind talking into thin air. I was sitting with that injured fifth-year girl, remember? Merlin, at least half an hour ago he was still alive." Ginny wouldn't give in so easily to her worst fears and was holding desperately onto any tiny bit of hope that her Harry might still be alive.

"What was that about those memories?" she requested suddenly. "Wait...a Pensieve... Dumbledore"s office! I saw a Pensieve there when we tried to steal Gryffindor"s sword! I need to get there, NOW!" With this she suddenly turned around and fought her way back towards the stairs, with Ron and Hermione just two steps behind her.

Suddenly, they heard noises from outside. Everybody who was still able to walk moved towards the Entrance, then outside. Ginny and the others followed. They saw Death Eaters lined up in front of the castle, while the remaining defenders formed another line facing them. They saw Hagrid's unmistakable figure moving towards the castle and heard all of a sudden a voice, magically magnified, which couldn't probably belong to anybody else but Voldemort himself.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him."**

* * *

I was standing in front of the defenders' line, wand in hand, pointing towards the line of Death Eaters in front of us, maybe 15-20 yards away. As they came to a halt, I could clearly see what was in Hagrid's hands. Or, more precisely, who. Hagrid was carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

"No! Harry!" I cried out in despair as I fell on my knees. I refused to believe what I'd just heard and seen. He could not be dead! After having faced his nemesis so many times and surviving these encounters: tortured, wounded, barely alive but surviving, he couldn't have ended this way! Then a cackling gaggle answered my cry of despair, a voice which, I realized, must have belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Suddenly, I saw someone charge at the Death Eaters but I didn't manage to get hold of the boy I instantly recognized as my seventh-year Gryffindor student Neville Longbottom. He was disarmed and put into a full Body-Bind curse, and now the Sorting Hat was forced on his head and set to fire.

And then hell burst loose and we were fighting again. We all were forced to return to the castle as giants and centaurs were joining the battle, but once in the Great Hall fighting resumed. This time Voldemort himself joined the fight and Slughorn, Kingsley and I took on him. He was equal to the three of us; for some reason his curses were ineffective against us, at the same time neither of our curses was able to harm him. His curses seemed to miss us by the millimeter every time. Not far from us, Bellatrix Lestrange was dueling Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger and for a short period of time the three students seemed slightly in the advantage. However, a Killing Curse Bellatrix cast had barely missed Ms. Weasley. Her mother ran towards them, throwing her cloak off, preparing for battle. All other duels stopped as they watched us fight: ducking, blocking, shooting curses in a deadly rhythm. Suddenly the three of us were blasted against the wall and heard an inhuman roar. I saw Lestrange lying on the floor, lifeless, and saw Voldemort pointing his wand at Molly. All of a sudden a Shield Charm was cast between them and I was astonished to see Harry in the center of the Hall, pulling off what must have been his father's Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

I was standing outside the castle in the defenders' line, holding Ron's hand with my right hand, wand in my left - healthy - hand, observing the line of Death Eaters facing us maybe 15-20 yards away. As they came to a halt, I could clearly see what was in Hagrid's hands. Or, more precisely, who. Hagrid was carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

"No! Harry!" someone cried out in despair. I would have never expected Professor McGonagall make such a terrible sound. Then a cackling gaggle answered her cry of despair, the voice I knew all to well from the Department of Mysteries and Malfoy Manor, the voice that was causing my nightmares ever since: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My God! Harry!" I cried out and buried my head into Ron's chest, shedding countless tears for my fallen best mate. Then I heard a cry and a loud thump and saw someone charge at the Death Eaters, but he was disarmed and put into a full Body-Bind curse, and now the Sorting Hat was forced on his head and set to fire.

And then hell burst loose and we were fighting again. Giants and centaurs charged at us and we were running for our dear lives, back to the castle, where complete chaos reigned. Everybody seemed to duel everybody and even the Hogwarts elves joined the fight, weaponed with knives and axes, charging at the Death Eaters. The attackers were soon outnumbered and I found myself face to face with Bellatrix. Her Stunner was so fast I barely managed to pull my shield up with my left arm. From the corner of my eye I saw Ginny and Luna joining the fight, taking on Bellatrix. I recomposed myself and found a pattern in my movements, which made Bellatrix retreat, move back towards the door. Then she swore and shot a Killing Curse at us, which missed Ginny only by an inch. Mrs. Weasley charged at her, pushing us back, screaming she was hers. I never thought this gentle woman was such a fierce dueler and obviously Bellatrix underestimated her as well. She was caught straight into her chest with a curse I couldn't recignize and fell on the floor, motionless, lifeless. I saw Kingsley, Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall fly into a wall by Voldemort's curse, otherwise unharmed, and he picked his new opponent, Mrs. Weasley. However, a blue shield appeared between them and I heard the unmistakable voice of Harry, as he pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and said, "It's got to be me." "Take care of yourself, Harry," I smiled through my tears.

* * *

I was standing outside the castle in the defenders' line, side by side with Mum and Dad. We were silently observing the line of Death Eaters facing us about 15-20 yards away. As they came to a halt, I could clearly see what was in Hagrid's hands. Or, more precisely, who. Hagrid was carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter. My Harry.

"No! Harry!" someone cried out in despair. I would have never expected Professor McGonagall make such a sound. Then a cackling gaggle answered her cry of despair, the voice I remembered from the Department of Mysteries: Bellatrix Lestrange. I knew now for sure that what I'd just felt was real and I knew how Harry died. I heard the hysterical cry of Hermione and her sobs, but I could not shed any tears anymore. I remembered what I said earlier, "No niceties," and raised my wand to move forward and revenge his death, but my father held me back with an incredibly strong grip. I struggled for a while but he would not let loose.

I captured the unmistakable sight of Neville charge at the Death Eaters (how could this grumpy boy move so fast?) , but he was disarmed and put into a full Body-Bind curse, and now the Sorting Hat was forced on his head and set to fire.

And then hell burst loose and we were fighting again. I lost Dad and Mum and ran back towards the castle, where fighting resumed. We took most Death Eaters out - I saw Run, his lips pressed together in concentration, his face white with sheer anger, shooting the Killing Curse at Fenrir Greyback a mere two steps from me - and soon Bellatrix and Voldemort were the last two men standing. Voldemort fought Kingsley, Slughorn and the Headmistress on his own, but none of de duellers could hurt the other. Bellatrix shot a Stunner at Hermione, whose wand hand was badly injured and hardly managed to raise her shield. Luna and I rushed to help her and us three together somehow managed to push Bellatrix towards the Entrance. She swore and shot a well-aimed Killing Curse at me. I ducked and it missed me by less than an inch. I could feel the energy radiating from the green stream burning my hair. Then I heard Mum's voice, almost hysterical, forcing us to step back as she undid her robe and drew her wand. I watched her in awe. Well, I knew she was a Prewett and I knew her temper; hell, I inherited it myself, but her sheer anger and determinations was unexpected. Then I saw in slow motion as one of her curses slammed flat into Bellatrix's chest and she was dead before she made contact with the marble floor. The next thing I heard was Voldemort's cry and the sound of his three opponents making contact with the wall. I raised my wand as I saw him point his at Mum, but someone was faster. A "Protego" shield was cast between them and I saw someone appear from thin air. I almost fainted at the sight of this someone, then I saw his cloak fall on the ground. His Invisibility Cloak. My Harry was alive. He came back to us. To me. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, and sent him a mental "I love you." "I love you too, darling," I heard his voice in my head. "Soon, it will be over," he encouraged me. Now I could smile again.

* * *

I was lying on a conjured bed in the Great Hall, my left leg being broken at two places from a rebounding "Bombarda" curse. I watched as the lightly injured were taking care of the seriously injured and watched as more and more bodies were recovered from the Castle and laid in a line against a wall. People were mourning their dead, among them the unmistakable red heads of the Weasleys. In our sixth year I have gotten to learn some of them during our DA meetings, and Harry, well, was always inseparable from them. I felt immense grief and said a silent prayer for the souls of the fallen in Chinese, my mother tongue.

Suddenly I heard a magically magnified voice coming from outside the castle. My pain was fierce even as the Pain Killer potion and the Skele-Gro started to work and I barely managed to keep conscious, but I understood what he was saying, his words were coming so clear and loud. I closed my eyes and felt tears coming. It can't be true. He can't be dead! I was never sure about him, about my feelings to him, or his feelings to me. I realized he kind of liked me in fifth year and he'd even invited me to the Yule Ball. I was so sorry to turn him down, to pain him, but I was head over heels with Cedric at that time. Then Cedric was killed and I felt immense emptiness inside. He told me what had happened in that graveyard and I wanted to be angry with him, for the reason he let it all happen. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't; there was no way he could have prevented it from happening. Then, in sixth year, we saw more of each other and grew together. I will never forget our first and only kiss in the Room of Requirement. He was so sweet and oh, so nervous, but in that blissful moment he made me totally and completely forget about my grief for Cedric. I craved for more, I wanted more of him, but that stupid Marietta had betrayed us and he put all the blame on me.

Still immerged in my thoughts, I heard roar from outside and suddenly the Great Hall was filled again with duelers, among them all the DA, capable of fighting. Man, how I wanted to be there with them! Three were taking on Voldemort, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were dueling a heavy-lidded, black-haired beauty. I was passing out from the pain, but Voldemort's roar awoke me again. Then there was silence. From my lying position I could not understand why. Then I heard Ginny screaming, "My Harry is alive!" I should have felt jealous, but I felt happy. Her Harry was alive. My friend, dueling teacher, one-time crush and the cause of my best Hogwarts memory was alive. With a huge grin on my face, I thankfully slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

I was standing outside the castle in the defenders' line, holding Neville's hand, with the Patil twins on my other side. We were silently observing the line of Death Eaters, facing us maybe 15-20 yards away. As they came to a halt, I could clearly see what was in Hagrid's hands. Or, more precisely, who. Hagrid was carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

"No! Harry!" someone cried out in despair. I would have never expected Professor McGonagall make such a sound. Then a cackling gaggle answered her cry of despair. I have heard that voice only once in my entire life, yet it was enough to remember it for a lifetime. It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Patils didn't move, only raised their wand in unison, their lips a thin line, their faces whiter than death.

I felt nothing but emptiness. I remembered the first time I'd ever spoken to Harry as he was watching the Thestrals at the Hogsmeade train station. Merlin, we have seen so many deaths that all of us would be able to see them now, should we survive this night. Later, Harry and I talked more, and I felt we had more in common we could have ever imagined. Both were orphaned when young, but at least I still had Dad. We were both outcasts, freaks, who other students were pointing their fingers or laughing at. He was called a liar during and after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, especially when he was talking about You-know-who's return. I loved our DA sessions; I learned from him more than I'd ever learned before. He was a kind boy and a good teacher. I felt sorry for him and for Ginny, I knew they have kind of gotten together last summer. At this point I felt Neville let my hand loose and saw him charge at the Death Eaters, at the same instant I heard his cry and a loud thump as he fell on the ground. He was disarmed and put into a full Body-Bind curse, and now the Sorting Hat was forced on his head and set to fire.

And then hell burst loose and we were fighting again. Everybody was running back to the castle, trying to escape the trampling feet of the giants and centaurs. Once in the castle, dueling resumed again. The Death Eaters were soon outnumbered, only Voldemort and Bellatrix still standing tall. Ginny and Hermione took on Bellatrix and I joined the fight. We soon managed to push her back towards the entrance, but she shot a Killing Curse at Ginny, barely missing her. I heard another fierce yell as Ginny's mother charged at Bellatrix, pushing us out of the way. They were dueling to kill, shooting colored bursts of light at each other. One shot caught Bellatrix straight into her chest and she was gone. Voldemort's opponents were smashed into the opposite wall and he charged at Mrs. Weasley. He had no chance to curse her as someone cast a shield to defend her. Then, out of nowhere, a figure appeared, whom I recognized as the person Voldemort has just declared dead. Harry threw his cloak on the floor he and Voldemort started circling each other.

* * *

And the rest was history, described in "Hogwarts: A Revised History" by Hermione Weasley.


End file.
